


Does History Repeat Itself

by Perfected_Chaos17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfected_Chaos17/pseuds/Perfected_Chaos17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn has just come back from an injury and is looking to start fresh. Ali has just come back from playing with Germany. When both show up to camp they are faced with their past friendship, almost-relationship, and now supposed hatred for one another. Because now they have bigger issues now that they have to play with each other rather than against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing, so bare with me people. I love women's soccer so yeah enjoy!!!  
> Also if people actually like it I will update tomorrow. Comment and tell me what you think.

Fresh off the plane, Ashlyn Harris was on her way to the hotel to meet up with the national team players. Though she couldn't lie, she was a bit nervous coming back from her injury. Before the injury she was known as the number two keeper and always underestimated. Now with Hope Solo retired she had to prove that she deserved the number one spot.

After getting out the cab Ashlyn was about to pick up her luggage when she suddenly was pulled into a giant bear hug. Without even looking she knew it was her best friend Whitney.

"How's my favorite asshole doing!!" Whit said with a smirk.

"I don't know why don't you ask yourself." Ash retaliated.

After quickly catching up they headed inside to greet the others. Along the way, they were met with Pinoe and Sydney.

"How have you two knuckle heads been these past months."

"We're good the NWSL and national team camps haven't been the same without you though." Pinoe said with a hint of sadness. "What about you, ready to get back on the pitch!"

Before Ashlyn could answer she thought she spotted a familiar brunette laughing with Tobin and HAO. Because she thought her mind was playing tricks she ignored it and returned to the conversation with her best friends.

"Hell Yeah, I'm ready to kick some ass on the field!" Ash and the girls laughed and began to bicker and banter with each other. During mid conversation Whitney pulled Ashlyn aside.

"What's up?" Ash questioned

"I was just checking to see if your okay, i mean after tearing your ACL in the Algarve Cup you left the Flash and went back home to Florida. Now you're here with a new confidence and a new role on the team. Care to share what you're feeling."

"I'm feeling good Whit. After all the crap I went through I just needed a break. Going back home gave me a new perspective and I knew I was ready to come back. Plus with a bunch of new players coming in I want to help contribute to this team."

"That's good Ash, I'm really happy that you're back. Speaking of new players, there is something I have to tell you before camp starts."

"What is it?" Before Whitney could answer the coaching staff called all the players over to assign rooms. Ashlyn knew she would not mind any player because she knew just about everyone. While the coach called out names Ashlyn thought about what Whitney had to tell her. It had to be serious because Whitney had that look of worry. Ash just assumed it was a new keeper trying to take her number one spot, but boy she would soon find out that was not the case at all.

"Tobin and Alex"  
"Whitney and HAO"  
"Sydney and Pinoe"  
"Ashlyn and Ali"

The name brought Ashlyn back to reality and she just looked bewildered. Whitney had tried to warn her, but it was to late. Nobody knew about their past history except for Whitney. So while Ash just stood there the players began to head to their rooms. Whit walked passed with an apologetic look and automatically knew this was going to be a long month of training and games.

For Ashlyn every memory of the new roommate flashed in her mind. Every single emotion was felt and that's when she slowly made her way to her new room. Before she opened the door she just stood there and took in her last minutes of freedom, because the minute she walked into the room things were about to go downhill. Her new room mate was a lot of things; her ex best friend, ex teammate, ex crush, and now biggest enemy. She slid her key card and slowly opened the door. Standing next to a bed putting clothes away was the Alexandra Krieger.


	2. August 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali's pov and a bit of a flash back for Ashlyn and Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feed back. You guys are awesome!!! This was fun and long to write. ENJOY!!

Moving back to America was the biggest and hardest decision of Ali has ever made. She always had a thing for the German culture and the people that came with it. That's why when she first got the opportunity she said bye to her family and friends and boarded a flight to Germany. Nothing but a couple of suit cases, a contract to play for Frankfort, and no sense of direction Ali still had a smile on her face. But almost five years later here she was ready to start a new dream. Living in Germany was amazing, but at the peak of her career, and not being able to withstand not seeing her family and friends anymore, Ali felt like it was time to come home. 

When Ali returned home she was met with a coming home party with all her close friends and family members. The party was obviously Ali's brother Kyle's idea. In the end Kyle succeeded his plan to get Ali shitfaced drunk by the end of the night. Waking up was a bitch but being greeted by her big brother was all worth it. Ali stayed home in Virginia for a couple of weeks until it was time to go to national team camp. 

Arriving at the hotel was like a breath of fresh air. She missed all her former team mates and intensity that came with it. Catching up with her close friends was another reminder that she had made the right decision to come back. But as soon as the coach announced her roommate's name she couldn't help having a taste of regret. But Ali didn't want it to get to her, so she headed to her room and mentally prepared for the month while she unpacked. 

She thought unpacking would help ease her mind, but it didn't. Her mind began to drift to her once favorite goal keeper. The talented blonde was once her best friend and teammate. They were inseparable and only Kyle was aware of the crush she had so desperately tried to hide from the keeper. Thinking back Ali couldn't help but wonder why it all went downhill. They went from loving each other to hating each other in a matter of months. The old Ashlyn was caring and loyal, that's why Ali had a thing for the keeper. Hoping that the Ashlyn she once knew was still there was a lost cause. Ali knew that the new Ashlyn was arrogant and a cocky player. Deep down Ali would always wonder what would have happened if she had made a move before it all turned chaotic, because the 11th of August would always be cemented in her brain. 

\---------------FLASH BACK------------

Ashlyn paced around her for hours trying to build up the courage of finally asking Ali out on a date. For years Ashlyn had the biggest crush on the defender and after being tormented by her friends and brother she was finally going to do it. She put on her favorite button up and skinny jeans and tied it all together with her lucky snap back and the necklace that Ali had given her the day that they first met. Looking in the mirror once last time she made her way to her car and drove to Ali's. Little did Ashlyn know that Ali had also been pacing around her room, but for a completely different reason. Ali had found out two weeks ago that her dad was being transferred to Washington, D.C. For his new promotion. So when Ali first found out she cried and let Ashlyn take care of her even though she had no knowledge of the news. Everyday Ali tried to tell her, but she couldn't. Hours from leaving Florida Ali had to tell Ashlyn before it was two late. At the sound of someone knocking Ali left her thoughts and was welcomed to a nervous looking Ashlyn. 

"Hey" Ashlyn said with a hint of nerves. 

"I have something to tell you!" They both said in unison, but Ash being Ash she let Ali talk first not knowing of the instant heartbreak that was about to happen. 

"O..okay um well there's no exact way of saying this so I'm just going to say it. IM MOVING TO D.C!!!" The look of nerves instantly turned into disappointment. 

"Say something please" Ali pleaded 

"when are you leaving." 

"In a couple of hours, but don't get mad I knew for about two weeks and I just couldn't find a way to tell you." Ali thought Ashlyn was going to explode with anger, but she didn't. Instead they both looked at each other and eventually cried. 

Hours later they found themselves cuddling on Ali's bed while in complete silence. 

"Just so you know I'm not mad, just sad that you're leaving." Ash broke the silence. 

"Why aren't you mad though, I practically lied for two weeks."

"Because this is the last few hours I get with you. I don't want to spend it fighting." They looked into each other's eye and were both going to lean in when Kyle yelled for Ali that it was time to go. 

Ali and Ash spent 10 minutes of promising to stay in contact and planing a future visit. They didn't want this to be a goodbye, but a see you later. 

"Hey before I leave what did you come over here to tell me." 

Ash contemplated the question until she responded. 

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to see that new movie that you kept nagging me about" she hid her lie with a smile and hugged Ali one last time. Before Ali said goodbye for the last time. 

Ali knew that smile was fake and ultimately knew Ash lied, but didn't know why. So instead of nagging her she hugged her one last time and got in the car to drive to her new home.

That night both cried all night for the same reasons. They missed each other deeply and lost the opportunity to share their true feelings. Senior year started and both Ali and Ash were miserable. Ali however tried to move on by making new friends, while Ashlyn always wasted time by always waiting for Ali to contact her. As they grew apart Ashlyn started to resent Ali for breaking their promises, and Ali was starting to enjoy her new home even though a part of her was missing. Ashlyn coincidently grew to hate August 11th. 

\-----------------PRESENT---------------  
Ali was almost done folding clothes until she heard the door slowly open. The looks that were given to each other could kill and tension could be cut by a knife. This was going to be an interesting month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @perfected_chaos17 (tumblr) if you have any questions!!


	3. Time Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn's first week of camp. Tensions grow and the team is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have two updates every week. Thank you so much for the great feed back :)

The first week of camp was aggravating for both Ashlyn and Ali. The tension between them was so bad that teammates were starting to notice and everyone knew that if they kept this up the team chemistry would be horrible for games. No one knew why they hated each other's guts because they were to afraid to ask and worried that it would cause more unnecessary drama. Because of this the other players tried to make camp as drama-free as possible, it did not help that Ash and Ali were sharing a hotel room. 

Most of the time they avoided each other (which was hard cause they shared mutual friends), but when they were not they would bicker and get into heated arguments. Arguments consisted of fighting over the bathroom, the messy floors, and just generally getting on each other's nerves. They both through rude jabs at each other when ever they had a chance. Ali would bring up Ashlyn's player life style and Ashlyn would call her a prissy snob. 

So since it was the end of the week and the players decided to cool off and head to a club. At the beginning of the night Ashlyn hung out with Whitney and Tobin. Ali was busy dancing with Alex, Pinoe, and Syd. It wasn't till Ashlyn was sitting at the bar flirting with girls that problems started to brew. 

"So what's your name hot stuff" a random blonde ask while Ashlyn sat alone at the bar. 

"Ashlyn. So can I buy a drink for the pretty blonde." Ashlyn made the girl blush while chatting her up. The girl kept feeling her up and Ashlyn didn't mind until she felt eyes on her. 

The whole time Ashlyn was talking to the blonde Ali was watching them from afar. The thought of some random bimbo touching Ashlyn made her blood boil. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous. Even if Ashlyn seemed to be enjoying it she still wanted her. The thought made her more angry with herself because Ashlyn was ultimately a player and she knew it was inevitable that she would get hurt. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Ashlyn starring at her. She looked in other direction knowing she had been caught. For the rest of the night Ali avoided Ashlyn until it was time to head back to the hotel. 

To her surprise Ashlyn came back to the hotel instead of going home with the random girl at the bar. Ashlyn just wanted to go to bed, but that was not going to happen. Ali had enough alcohol that she had the courage to say what was on her mind. 

"So did you sleep with the whore." Ali slurred while changing into pajamas.

"That's none of your business."Ash replied coldly.

"What didn't fall for the Ashlyn Harris charm."

"Why don't you just take your drunk ass to bed."

"You would like that wouldn't you."

Before Ashlyn could reply Ali passed out on her bed. She looked at her with such emotion. This girl made Ashlyn feel so many things. Why couldn't things be different Ash thought. Ashlyn slipped into bed and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to Ashlyn and Ali the team had gathered outside their hotel room when they heard the heated argument. 

"That did not sound good at all." Tobin said 

"Yup. They are so stubborn I swear if they would stop fighting they would make a perfect couple." Whitney shifted her feet when Syd said that. Know one knew they're past friendship and how hurt Ashlyn was when Ali left. But Pinoe saw Whitney's reaction and knew something was up. 

"We need to figure something out before this situation gets worse." Abby said knowingly. Everyone agreed and headed back to their rooms. If something didn't change between the two, the coaches would eventually have to do something. That was not a good thing because it could mess with their positions on the team. The two were like a time bomb ready to explode. Syd was right though, if they stopped fighting they could potentially be best friends or more. Soon the ticking would stop and the real issues would unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @perfected_chaos17 (tumblr)


	4. Explosions and Explainations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team needs solutions and Pinoe wants answers. Flash back with Ashlyn and Whitney at UNC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your great comments. I have a pretty good sense of where I'm heading so enjoy.

So it was the next the day after the bar incident and the players were using their day off to find a solution for Ash and Ali. Many ideas seemed to be good at first, but they didn't think it would actually work. With tension at its highest the team didn't want the two players to explode at practice. Every one pitched in, but like always Kelly and HAO had to make funny jokes. 

"We could always just kidnap them and let it play out..right" kelly said confidently. Heather instantly agreed with her while others were not amused. 

"Ok there are a few reasons why that is a horrible idea." Syd commented on Kelly's crazy idea. 

"One Ashlyn is like super strong and I would never want to cross Ali when she is pissed off. Two they would probably kill each other before they reconcile. Three they would murder us if they knew." Syd also added while others agreed 

"Ok all of you are missing the point Kelly just suggested kidnap and you guys are worrying about Ash and Ali murdering you people!!! Repeat kidnap two team members. Are you forgetting that kidnapping is a crime that involves police and prison" Abby said obviously frustrated. 

It was then that the team started arguing over ideas and complete chaos was ensue. While everyone was taking sides and yelling at each other Pinoe made her way to Whitney. She had a few questions and wanted real answers. So she pulled Whitney by her wrist and brought her out to the hallway. 

"Can I help you!" Whit said with a sassy tone. 

"Yes you can. Last night Syd mentioned the whole Ash and Ali being the perfect couple thing, but the only person that seemed bothered by it was you. Now your Ash's best friend you have known her the longest, so I want the truth. What's going on between the two idiots that I don't know about? And don't give me some bullshit answer. I know you know something so spill." 

"Okay yes I was bothered by it, and yes I know something nobody else knows. If I tell you promise me you won't tell anybody, because Ash will actually have my head." 

"Yes I promise not to tell anybody. Spill now."

Whit sighed heavily and continued. 

"I'm not actually the team mate that has known Ashlyn the longest, Ali is." 

"Okay that still doesn't explain everything."

"I'm getting there gosh! Ash and Ali were best friends before I met Ashlyn in college. Apparently they grew up with each other and were practically inseparable. Ashlyn had feelings for her and was going to tell her, but she dropped a bombshell on her. Ali moved to a different state that day and never gave Ashlyn the chance to tell her. I guess promises were broken and Ashlyn began to resent Ali for it. At first she was heartbroken, but she built walls inside and focused on academics and soccer. She got accepted into UNC and one night I found her on the field drinking taking penalty shots. I will never forget that day because she admitted everything to me and trusted me with her secrets, that day I became her best friend. 

\---------------FLASHBACK-------------  
Whitney was walking home late at night from her last class when she heard a faint noise on the field. As she got closer she saw the blonde from her soccer team. They didn't really know each other, but Whitney felt that she needed a friend to talk to. 

"Hey Ashlyn!!" Whit yelled, but failed at getting her attention. Instead of trying again she walked over to the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Hello, is everything okay."

"Can you please just leave I want to be alone."

"Well you seem upset and I can tell you have been drinking, so I'm not leaving you alone out here." 

"It doesn't make sense you know, me shooting shots when I'm a goal keeper. But god growing up she loved to practice with me." Ashlyn voice was very quiet, but Whitney heard it. That's when she knew Ash had been crying. 

"I know we don't really know each other, but you can tell me what's wrong I won't judge." Whit had a sincerity that gave Ash the confidence to finally confess her issues. 

"Next week is our first official game. We verse Penn State and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Why an ex girlfriend go there."

"No worse my old best friend that does not talk to me anymore since she moved. That's not even the worse part i am completely in love with her and she doesn't even know or care. I mean I guess her moving away was better than her rejecting me, I mean someone so perfect would never want me. I've got to many issues and I guess her leaving added to my fucked up life." Ashlyn again began to cry and its what Whitney said next that ultimately blossomed their sisterhood. 

"You know love is a crazy thing I mean your always happy with the person, but you always feel those little pangs of pain in your heart. They get worse as you fall harder and then poof it becomes something you could never have imagined. It's takes over your whole life until It finally breaks you and you're the one that looks like the idiot. It's hard to get back up, but eventually you will get up and it will come with scars and new found strength. So don't let this get to you because you're just getting back up, don't let gravity or anything bring you back down." And just like that Ashlyn and Whit spilled everything to each other. Ash reveled her fears and issues while a Whitney listened and visa versa. The bond between them was created and they both vowed to protect one another because at the end of the day it's not good to face problems on your own. 

\-----------------PRESENT--------------  
After finishing her conversation with Pinoe, Whitney had a new found confidence. She needed to get Ali and Ashlyn back together again because this fight Ash always battled in her head needed to end. She vowed she would make the two broken souls whole again because they deserved another chance. The problem was how it was going to happen. Practice was tomorrow and Ashlyn had been avoiding Ali all day. Tomorrow was going to be a tough one. It was inevitable that everything would change, but for better or for worse was the real question. Everyone would soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Ashlyn's friendship with Whitney in real life. Feedback is much appreciated:)


End file.
